Forever Yours
by unperfect105
Summary: Li has to leave but he can't find the guts to tell Sakura. But sakura has her own troubles she has really told her feelings to Li. Will she find out in time or will Li leave and never know Sakura really feels. come on people this is a one chapter story. R


The phone was ringing at the Avalon house.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Sakura running down the stairs "Hello Avalon resident Sakura speaking" but there was no answer "Hello...is anyone there?" still no one answered. Sakura hung up the phone "Must be wrong number or something", Sakura was about to go upstairs when she bumped into her brother Touya "Hey watch where your going" "Sooooory" said Sakura and ran upstairs and went into her room.  
  
Not too long after her dad called her down for dinner "Sakura dinner is ready"  
  
"Coming" said Sakura getting up from her bed.  
  
Next Day...  
  
"Hoooooooooooooooooooooee, I'm gonna be late" said Sakura jumping out of bed, she quickly got dress and ran downstairs. "Ohayou" said Sakura to her dad "Um...where is Touya?" said Sakura noticing that she didn't see him "Oh he said he had to reach school early today, so he left" said Sakura's dad holding her lunch. Sakura got on her skates went out the door.  
  
"Sakura...Sakura" said her dad still holding the bagged lunch ion his hand Sakura quickly raced back and got her lunch "Arigatou" said Sakura as she raced off.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura caught up to Touya who was walking with Yukito "Hey Sakura" said Yukito and instantly Sakura started blushing  
  
"Touya why didn't you wait for me?" asked Sakura "oh I thought you would need your beauty sleep" said Touya look up at the sky.  
  
"What that supposed to mean?" said Sakura hold and fist. "Do you guys fight like this all the time?" asked Yukito laughing. Sakura just smiled and blushed  
  
Sakura reached school just in time to see Li about to walk into the school "Li wait up," said Sakura going as fast as she can. When she reach there Li had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Li are you okay" Sakura sounding very worried "I'm fine okay just leave me alone I need time to..." but Li stop himself and walked off.  
  
Sakura P.O.V  
  
Touya can be so mean and Yukito sigh. Then I spotted him about to enter the school Li I felt happier so I called out to him, when I caught up I could tell something was wrong but what I ask him and he snapped and took of what I do wrong I wish I knew Li please tell what going on in your head I was so shock I just stood there motionless I hate seeing him like this but what wrong with him?  
  
Li P.O.V  
  
I was about to enter the school; I was in such a good mood for the news I got. Then someone called me so I turned around it was Sakura, I have to tell her but how she looks so happy. I could tell she knew something was bothering me but I couldn't let her in she would never understand, I needed time to think, so I told her to leave me alone and her warm opening smile became a sad cold frown. I need to be alone I can't do this not now not today.  
  
For the whole day Sakura and Li stayed out of each other's way.  
  
"Sakura is everything okay between you and Li...you guys didn't get into a fight did you" asked Tomoyo "I...don't know, he just told me to leave him alone" replied Sakura now staring at Li would is sitting at the window by himself.  
  
After school Li approached Sakura "Um...Sakura first I have to...apologize for what happened this morning" said Li blushing like crazy I smile appeared on Sakura's face "it's just I received some news and well I guess I put my anger on you and..." "You mean you're not mad at me?" asked Sakura  
  
"No!" replied Li quickly and before he could say anything else Sakura's arms were around him.  
  
Li was blushing and Sakura still smiling "I'm glad I have you Li" whispered Sakura.  
  
Li walked Sakura home and stood in front of her house for a few minutes "Goodbye Sakura" said Li and walked off. Next Day (Saturday)  
  
Sakura woke up happier than ever "I think I should visit Li today" said Sakura getting out of bed.  
  
She stayed up all night replaying the hug her and Li shared that she was walking on thin air the next morning. She got dress and went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayou" said Sakura all cheerful "What's wrong with you" asked Touya  
  
"None of your business" replied Sakura. "Sakura, Touya I'm going to work now" said her dad about to head out the door "and Sakura I made some cupcakes you are allowed to take some if you wish" "Hai" said Sakura still happy and cheerful "Yeah I'm leaving now and don't eat all of the cupcakes Touya leaving after dad "Tooouya" said Sakura holding up a fist.  
  
"I think I should take some cupcakes for Li" said Sakura grabbing three and putting them in her little basket.  
  
She was about to leave the house when the phone rang. "Hello Avalon resident Sakura speaking" and like before no one answered "Hello is anyone there" still no one answered so she hung up the phone and left.  
  
When she reached Li's there were trucks and movers taking Li's things and holding suitcases. She ran in the house to see what was going on. "Hello...Li" "Oh Sakura how are you," said Mr. Hung Li butler "Um...Mr. Hung where is Li and what is going on?"  
  
Mr. Hung look at Sakura confused face and know Sakura didn't know "Well master Li is gone" "wha...what Where" "His mother has turned sick and master Li must go home to run the family business" replied Mr. Hung.  
  
"And when will he be returning?" asked Sakura a little afraid of the response she was about to get "well his mother is very sick and well I really don't know" said Mr. Hung , the basket dropped from Sakura's hands and two of the cupcakes fell out there were tears in Sakura's eyes now.  
  
"Is he still here?" asked Sakura still having a little faith "No master Li has decided to take the train half way" said Mr. Hung pointing outside.  
  
"Thank" said Sakura running out the door. "I have to see him...Li how could" Sakura ran for the bus stop but she reach there too late "what am I going to do now" said Sakura out of breath "I know Key of clow, power of magic, power of light surrender your wand the for ignite...RELEASE. Fly"  
  
Using the fly card Sakura got there in time. "Li" said Sakura look around  
  
Hearing his name Li popped his head out of the train "Sa...Sakura" said Li  
  
Sakura saw Li and started running towards him.  
  
Sakura P.O.V  
  
I thought missed him where was he then I heard my name and turn around to see him my Li. He was still there I ran towards him asking him why? How could you do this to me? I could feel the tears running down my cheeks I could hear my heart beat as I got closer and closer to my Li. I stood there looking into his eyes why Li? Why didn't you tell me? But he didn't answer. All I could see in his brown eyes was sadness.  
  
Li P.O.V  
  
I sat there wondering how she would take it how she would feel after this It was a month ago that I told her... I felt about her but she didn't respond just smiled and some how I knew she felt the same she just didn't knew what to say. Then I heard my name and when I looked out the window it was Sakura I called and she turned around she had tears in her eyes and she kept on asking me why? But what was I to say I didn't mean to hurt her. She stood there still crying and look at her without answer.  
  
Li closed the window and came off the train "Sakura I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you" said Li walking toward Sakura "Then why Li?" asked Sakura "I tired I really did but I...couldn't" said Li blushing "and you were just gonna leave" Sakura fell in to Li arms cry even more now "Li...I was so scared I would lose you forever" said Sakura.  
  
A tear fell from Li's eyes and he was about to say goodbye when Sakura interrupted him "At least promise me you will come back" asked Sakura "I...can't" said Li looking to the side "Why?" asked Sakura confused "because ...I don't know" "Master Li" yelled Mr. Hung running towards them "Why haven't you left yet?" then saw Sakura and knew "excuse me Sir but the train is going to leave I came to say goodbye" said the loyal butler Li smiled and shook Mr. Hung's outstretch arm.  
  
Li went on the train and sat down leaving Sakura still standing there broken and hearted and hurt. The train started moving and Sakura was going to run after it but Mr. Hung was holding her back.  
  
Sakura mange to escape Mr. Hung and started running after the train." Li wait...please tell me you're coming back." said Sakura chasing after the train.  
  
"Li...."  
  
Li P.O.V  
  
I saw through the window chasing after the train, I opened the window and told I hate to see her cry, she didn't care she needed me the same way I needed her. I could see she was still crying, she wanted to promise something I could keep and wish she understood that. I told her goodbye and was about to go back in when....  
  
Sakura P.O.V  
  
I got free from Mr. Hung and chased after the train hoping it would stop but it didn't it just kept going. My heart kept telling me to never give to but I couldn't I felt like I was losing my whole world my purpose. I can't let him leave without telling him how I really felt, I could just let him leave I had to. He was about to go back inside Li I yelled I...I LOVE YOU! He had a smile on his face and then he was gone.  
  
Sakura stood there and watched the train vanish into the horizon. "Ms. Avalon master Li asked me to give you this" and he hand Sakura a pink box with a white lacey bow. "Thank you" said Sakura and took it out of his hand and put it in her backpack.  
  
"Would you like a ride" asked the butler with a smile on his face "No thank you" said Sakura trying to force a smile but it wouldn't come. She walked home, but it started to rain so she ran into a close by bus station for shelter until she could get her umbrella.  
  
When Sakura was taking out the umbrella out of her bag Li present fell out so Sakura decided to open it. It was a locket and a letter. On the front of the locket it said forever yours on it and inside was a picture of her and Li together. Sakura opened the letter and it read  
  
Dear Sakura, I know your probably upset that I left without telling you but I tried and tried the words just wouldn't come out. I guess I tried so hard not to hurt I kind of did huh well, I hope you can accept this gift it came from the heart and it's kind of a forgive me gift too well good bye my Sakura and I will always love you even if you don't feel the same way after today.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Li Syaoran 


End file.
